La Passion du sang
by Anshaca
Summary: Bella vient d'arriver à Forks, petite bourgade des États-Unis. Au lycée, elle va faire la connaissance d'une famille étrange... Les Cullen. A ce moment là, sa vie va basculer quand elle se rendra compte ce que c'est que de fréquenter des vampires...
1. Nouvelle venue

**TITRE: **La passion du sang  
**DISCLAIMER :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient...  
**Note de l'auteur:** Fic en 4 parties en cours de réecriture

* * *

**Nouvelle venue**

Premier jour au lycée... J'arrive avec ma vieille Chevrolet qui pétarade en plein milieu du parking.

« Génial »

Non seulement je suis nouvelle, mais en plus, j'arrive en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Tous les élèves sur le parking me regardent m'extirper de ma camionnette alors que je manque de tomber dans une flaque d'eau en voulant prendre mon sac posé sur le siège passager. Inutile de se rendre intéressante dès le premier jour. Le mot d'ordre est discrétion totale. Je m'avance alors vers les quelques marches qui mènent au lycée, lorsque je me prends les pieds dans un trou, et me retrouve à plat ventre, dans la boue. Et soudain tout est allé très vite. J'entendis des gens crier, et les pneus d'une voiture crisser à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, l'un des pneus était devant mon nez. Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, je tentais de m'extirper, mais une main ferme et puissante me saisit par le col et me tira de sous la voiture. Encore un peu perdue, je regardais autour de moi. Finalement, la discrétion ne sera pas l'ordre du jour.

« Ça va? Tu n'a rien? »

La personne qui venait de me parler, était la même que celle qui m'avait relevée. J'eus l'impression de rêver. Un apollon se tenait devant moi. Il fronça les sourcils et me prit par les épaules. Malgré mon coupe-vent, sa poigne me fit frissonner.

« Hé! Qu'as-tu? Ta tête te fait mal? »

Sa voix était veloutée. Il me secoua prudemment.

-Non, ça va... Je vais bien... Juste un peu secouée. Balbutiais-je

Soudain, un rire argentin parvient à mes oreilles. J'arrachais difficilement mon regard du jeune homme qui me tenait toujours. J'aperçus alors une jeune fille, dont la beauté était digne d'une actrice de cinéma. D'une démarche dansante, elle s'approcha de moi. Posant une main sur la main de l'apollon, elle me regarda. Ses prunelles, d'une couleur topaze, soutinrent mon regard.

« Voyons Edward, je t'avais bien dit que tu n'écraserai pas Bella. »

Surprise que la jeune fille connaisse mon nom, j'étouffais un petit cri. Elle s'approcha encore de moi, et brisa l'étreinte avec le dénommé Edward, l'apollon. Ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quitté. Je me sentais comme hypnotisée. Son regard avait un étrange pouvoir sur moi. Elle m'attira contre elle et m'entraina vers l'escalier. Je vis, du coin de l'œil, l'ange qu'elle avait appelé Edward, remonter dans son véhicule. Lorsqu'il disparu, je pu enfin tourner mon regard vers la jeune fille. Sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux, presque diaphane. Ses cheveux tranchaient étonnement avec sa couleur de peau. Ils étaient noirs comme le jais, et des mèches folles partaient en tout sens. Elle avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres, et une lueur incroyable dans ses prunelles, que je ne su déterminée. A l'abri d'un auvent, elle desserra son étreinte, mais ne ma lâcha pas pour autant.

« Tu es Isabella Swan »

Une question, ou une affirmation, je ne su le dire.

-Juste Bella. Me contentais-je de répondre.  
-Je suis Alice Cullen. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Elle m'adressa un sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaites.

-Je suis désolée, mon frère ne me fait confiance parfois. Il n'a pas écouté ce que je lui disais. Reprit-elle.

Je restais silencieuse. Le charisme d'Alice était si grand, que je me demandais pourquoi elle me parlait. Je n'étais pas du tout le genre de fille à être connue ou populaire. J'étais plutôt du style à raser les murs et à me taire. Pendant un long moment, nous restâmes silencieuses. Le nombre d'élèves se retournant et murmurant au notre hauteur, me confirma que ma journée était bien fichue. Je serai le centre d'intérêt de la journée, et je n'aimais pas ça.

-En quelle classe es-tu? Me demanda Alice.

Je n'avais pas encore remarqué, mais sa voix était fluette. J'avais l'impression qu'elle chantait plutôt.

-Je... Je suis en première. Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.  
-Tu partageras la classe de biologie avec mon frère alors. Conclut-elle.

Puis elle enleva son bras, me regarda une dernière fois et partit, de sa démarche sautillante, me laissant là, seule. Je regardais toujours le sol, lorsqu'une voix m'interpella. Je me tournais vivement, et failli, une fois de plus perdre l'équilibre. Un jeune homme brun, aux traits asiatiques se dirigeait vers moi.

« Tu es Isabella Swan n'est-ce pas? Je suis Éric. »

-Juste Bella. Précisais-je  
-Ok Bella. Tu as ton emploi du temps? Me demanda Éric

Je fis non de la tête, et me retrouva, entrainée à sa suite. Aux premiers abords, je le trouvais plutôt sympathique. Mais je ne savais pas si cela allais durer. Nous arrivâmes devant le bureau de l'intendante. Il me présenta à la secrétaire, et sortit du bureau pour m'attendre à l'extérieur. La secrétaire me désigna un siège, et je m'assis, attendant patiemment d'avoir mon emploi du temps. La secrétaire regarda le papier, puis levant ses lunettes, me dévisagea.

« Tu es la fille du Chef Swan? »

J'acquiesçais. Malheureusement, être la fille du Chef de la police n'était pas de tout repos. Dans cette petite bourgade tout le monde se connaissait. J'attendais, silencieuse pendant que la secrétaire terminais les papiers. Lorsqu'elle me le tendit, je la remerciais, en souriant et repartit. Je prenais la direction indiquée sur mon papier pour me rendre en cours. Étant nouvelle, je ne passais pas inaperçu. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, je soufflais un bon coup avant de rentrer dans la salle. Le professeur me dévisagea des pieds à la tête. Puis il me désigna une place au fond de la salle. Je m'installais, en prenant tout mon temps. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me remettre dans les cours, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le professeur débuta son cours, et je prenais des notes avec applications. Le sujet du jour était le théâtre de Shakespeare. Un cours que j'avais déjà eu à Phœnix. La matinée se passa de la même façon, me présentant aux professeurs, parfois à la classe. J'étais mal à l'aise. L'heure du repas arriva rapidement, et je fus presque soulagée de retrouver Éric qui m'attendait à l'extérieur. Il me gratifia d'un sourire avant de me présenter aux personnes qui se tenaient à ses cotés.

-Je te présente Mike et Jessica. Dit Éric en me montrant les personnes.

Je leur souriais en retour en nous dirigeant vers le réfectoire. Mike et Jessica n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions. Ils étaient avides de connaître plus de choses sur moi. Je répondais, un peu évasive, désireuse de rester le plus discrète possible. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà installés. Je pris un plateau et commençais à me servir. Je sentais une paire d'yeux braquée dans mon dos. Je n'osais pas me retourner ayant une petite idée de la personne qui m'observait. Je me servais en tentant d'être le plus naturelle possible. Mes mains et mes jambes tremblaient, et je faillis, plus d'une fois, lâcher mon plateau. J'arrivais tant bien que mal jusqu'à la table que m'avait désigné Éric Mais avant même d'avoir eu le temps de poser le plateau sur la table qu'une main me saisit par l'épaule, une autre sous le plateau pour éviter que ce dernier ne se renverse. Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le coté pour pouvoir voir Alice. Cette dernière me regardait de son regard perçant, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Je me sentis, une fois de plus, complètement hypnotisée, et lui rendit son sourire d'un air béat.

-M'autoriserais tu à partager ton repas? Me demanda Alice de sa voix douce.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête, étant donné que je ne savais quoi répondre. La jeune fille me prit le plateau des mains, puis, de sa main libre, prit la mienne dans la sienne et m'entraina vers une table, plutôt isolée. Elle me fit signe de m'assoir, et je m'exécutais, silencieuse. Son regard avait un étrange pouvoir sur moi.

-Tu ne manges pas ? demanda la brune en souriant.

Je pris alors dans ma main, la première chose que j'avais devant moi. C'était une pomme que je me mis à mâchonner.  
Alice continuait de me regarder d'un air amusé.

-Si tu ne mange que ça, tu n'auras plus de force cette après-midi. Lança-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Répondis-je.

Le silence se réinstalla entre nous. Je sentais des paires d'yeux nous regarder avec insistance, et je remarquais, à la table qu'avait quittée Alice, que tous ses occupants nous fixaient. La brune n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre ou allait mon regard. Elle croisa les bras et baissa la tête.

-Mes frères et sœurs désapprouvent mon comportement. Me dit-elle de sa voix fluette.  
-Pourquoi ? M'enquis-je.  
-Parce que normalement, nous n'avons pas le droit… Enfin, nous ne pouvons pas rester très longtemps proches des…

Alice se tut. J'eu l'impression qu'elle cherchait à me dire quelque chose mais que rien ne sortait. Puis elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux cherchant les miens.

-Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Dit-elle précipitamment.

Je lâchais ma pomme et me mis debout, prête à la suivre. C'est alors que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Edward, et deux autres jeunes hommes dont l'apparence était étrangement similaire. Ses frères, pensais-je. J'essayais de sourire, mais un étrange rictus se forma sur mes lèvres. Je vis Edward s'interposer entre Alice et moi.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda l'apollon à sa sœur.  
-Rien de mal Edward. Répondit cette dernière.

Entre temps, les deux autres garçons s'étaient placés derrière Alice. La scène était assez étrange. Je me demandais pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Au bout d'un moment, Edward reprit la parole.

-Ne fais rien qui puisse nous nuire. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Alors je vis un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Alice, et sa main attrapa la mienne.

-Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Notre secret sera bien garder. Rétorqua la brune.

Elle m'entraina à l'extérieur du réfectoire, ou la pluie s'était mise à tombée. Maudite ville pensais-je en mettant mon coupe vent.

-Tu as peur ? demanda Alice en regardant vers l'étendue de forêt qui se dressait devant nous.  
-Non murmurais-je.


	2. La forêt

La forêt

Alice se dirigeait vers l'immense étendue verte qui s'étendait devant nous. Incertaine, je lui emboitais le pas. Elle marchait en tête, sans même se retourner. Et moi, de mon coté, je faisais tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas tomber. La végétation était très dense dans cette région. Et les fougères m'empêchaient d'évoluer à mon aise. Je peinais à monter, et Alice remarqua ma gêne. Je la vis s'arrêter à quelques mètres de moi et attendre.

-Désolée. Bredouillais-je en reprenant mon souffle. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'emmener dans la forêt.

La brune resta silencieuse. Je lus, dans son regard, un mélange de tristesse et d'envie. Instinctivement, je fronçais les sourcils.

-Alice ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandais-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Alice baissa la tête et regardait à présent ses pieds.

-Encore quelques mètres, et je te révèlerai la vérité sur mon geste.

Elle repartit en tête et je la suivais. Le couvert des arbres empêchait de voir le ciel et je me demandais s'il pleuvait encore ou non. Devant moi, Alice évoluait avec la grâce et l'aisance d'un elfe. Le chemin qu'elle suivait était pentu, mais jamais elle ne heurtait un tronc d'arbre ou marchait sur une pierre bancale. Alors que moi, derrière, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me mouvoir. Les hautes herbes et les fougères m'arrivaient presque à la taille. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes afin de reprendre mon souffle et d'étudier un peu mieux le terrain. Je consultais alors ma montre, et me rendis compte que les cours avaient déjà reprit. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous avions marché aussi longtemps. Dépitée, je me disais que ma première journée de lycée était catastrophique. Ce matin, j'ai failli me faire écraser, et cette après midi, je rate les cours. Que va dire Charlie quand il l'apprendra. J'appelais la brune, mais elle m'ignorait, continuant sa route. Je tentais de la rattraper, mais rien à faire, mes pieds n'arrêtaient pas de se prendre dans des herbes folles.

-Alice ! Répétais-je.

Mais rien à faire, elle traçait son chemin. Tant bien que mal, je réussi à la rejoindre. Alors devant moi s'offrit la plus belle vue de ma vie. Toute la coté de l'état de Washington s'étendait à mes pieds. Et même avec la pluie, le cadre était époustouflant. La péninsule était reposante, et j'en oubliais même Charlie. Je n'avais devant moi, que ce paysage. Et Alice. Elle me regardait. Ses yeux, sûrement à cause de la luminosité avaient pris une couleur ambrée. Soudain tout me revint en mémoire, et je la fixais, à mon tour, d'un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? La questionnais-je.  
-Je voulais… Je voulais… commença Alice.

Mais elle se tut, tournant la tête vers l'horizon.

-J'aimerais te dire… Des choses… reprit-elle. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais, si je supporterais…

Cependant, je me sentais en confiance. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Pourtant lorsque je tendis la main vers la brune, elle se retira violement, comme si une balle l'avait frappée en pleine épaule. Je fronçais les sourcils, prête à la questionner, lorsque je me rendis compte, qu'en fait je ne la connaissais pas. Alors bêtement m'est venue l'idée que j'étais la proie, et Alice, le prédateur. C'est vrai au fond, je ne connaissais rien de cette jeune femme, ni ses intensions. Depuis le début elle restait évasive. Et moi comme un mouton, je l'ai suivie. A cet instant, je me figeais. Ou étions-nous exactement, et que me voulait cette fille ? Je commençais à paniquer et cherchais des yeux, une échappatoire. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… Soit repartir par là ou nous étions venues, soit sauter de la falaise et me retrouver morte plusieurs mètres en contrebas. Je reculais de quelques pas lorsque je fus arrêté par un tronc d'arbre qui me barrait la route.

-Je… Je voudrais rentrer… murmurais-je.

Mes paroles étaient inaudibles, à peine un souffle, et pourtant, Alice tourna son visage vers moi et tenta d'esquisser un sourire, mais ses yeux avaient perdu leurs éclats. Son regard avait l'air triste à présent.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Déclara-t-elle en me prenant la main. La froideur de sa main déclencha un frisson qui me parcouru l'échine. Elle allait se retirer mais je m'y accrochais, tentant un sourire. Elle me répondit et avança. J'essayais de la suivre, mais l'obscurité de la forêt ne m'aidait pas. Je dus m'arrêter, tirant sur le bras d'Alice pour qu'elle ralentisse. Alors, la brune s'arrêta, se retourna et me fixa. Ses yeux reflétaient dans l'obscurité. J'étouffais un cri, mais Alice n'y prêta pas attention. Elle m'attrapa par la taille et me hissa sur son dos.

-Alice ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionnais-je.  
-Je te ramène chez toi… répondit-elle.

Elle positionna mes bras autour de son cou et j'avais peur de trop serrer et de l'étouffer. Cependant, je remarquais que sa peau, en plus d'avoir la froideur du marbre, en avait presque la même consistance. Je fronçais les sourcils, d'incompréhension et resserrais ma prise. La brune ne cilla même pas.

-Si tu as peur, tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux. Ajouta Alice.

Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de son cou.

- Surtout, tiens-toi bien. Me conseilla Alice.

Alors, je fermais les yeux. J'eue l'impression de voler. Des odeurs de pinède et de sels marins me vinrent aux narines. Le vent qui se prenait dans mes cheveux, me fouettait le visage. Je ressentais comme une impression de liberté. La peur qui s'était emparée de moi, quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était totalement dissipée. Cependant, je n'arrivais toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'aimais pas trop la vitesse, et je me demandais comment cette sensation pouvait m'atteindre. Je me risquais à soulever les paupières lorsque ma vision se troubla. Tout était flou autour de moi. Je voyais des ombres évoluer autour de moi sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Refermant les yeux, je m'agrippais encore plus à Alice, et le vent me renvoya une odeur fleurie. Une effluve qui emplie tout mon corps. Cet arôme frais m'envahit d'une sensation de bien être. Etait-ce l'odeur d'Alice ? Pour répondre à ma question, je rapprochais ma tête de son cou. C'était bien elle. Ce parfum délicat émanait de la brune. Je me laissais emporter à cette fragrance lorsque je sentis que le vent était tombé. J'ouvrais les paupières, et presque aveuglée et me rendis compte que nous étions devant la maison de Charlie. Clignant des yeux, je me demandais comment nous avions pu arriver si vite. Et surtout comment Alice avait pu courir aussi vite et sur autant de distance. La brune m'aida à descendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ? Bredouillais-je en regardant Alice.  
-Je t'ai dis que je te ramènerais chez toi ! Riposta Alice.  
-Mais… Et ma voiture ? Charlie va se poser des questions s'il ne voit pas la voiture. Balbutiais-je.  
- Donne-moi les clés. Je m'en occupe me proposa Alice.

Je m'exécutais. La brune prit les clés et commençait à partir. J'allais la rattraper, mais mon père m'observait derrière la fenêtre. Je lui adressais un petit signe de la main et voulu rattraper Alice, mais cette dernière avait déjà disparue. Je me dirigeais donc vers la maison ou Charlie m'ouvrit la porte. Son air renfrogné n'arrangeait rien.

-Ou étais-tu ? me demanda-t-il alors que je suspendais mon coupe-vent à la patère.  
-Je… J'étais avec Alice… Cullen… répondis-je.

Inutile de lui mentir pensais-je, il aurait su, tôt ou tard ou j'avais trainé cet après midi. Charlie fit quelques pas dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait l'air songeur et commença à dresser la table.

-Cullen tu dis ? L'une des filles du docteur Cullen ? Questionna Charlie.

A vrai dire, j'ignorais la profession du père d'Alice, mais pour éviter de me mettre dans une situation périlleuse, j'acquiesçais.

-C'est un homme charmant ce docteur. Et ses enfants sont très bien élevés. Reprit mon père. Ce n'est pas cette bande de zouaves qui se pavane dans les rues de Forks. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire à l'un d'entre eux…

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

-Qui est Alice ? La petite brune, ou la grande blonde ?  
-La petite brune. Lançais-je en fuyant son regard.

Nous terminions de dresser la table et Charlie sortit une pizza du four. Mon père n'était pas un cordon bleu. Je me demandais même comment il a pu tenir autant de temps seul…  
L'avantage avec Charlie, il n'est pas très loquace. Un trait de caractère qui me défini également. Lorsque le diner fut terminé. Charlie se leva, me laissant le soin de faire la vaisselle et de tout ranger. Il disparut dans le salon. La vie de célibataire était une horloge bien réglée. Et moi, sa fille de dix sept ans dans ses pattes n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Cependant, il réapparut au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je rangeais les assiettes dans un tiroir.

-Je dois repartir… Un mec c'est fait tuer près de la réserve… Surement une bête… déclara-t-il.

J'opinais de la tête.

-Je reviendrais pas tard… Mais ne te couches pas trop tard non plus, tu as cours demain. Dit-il sur le pas de la porte.  
-Oui papa ! Soufflais-je.

Charlie ne supportais pas que je l'appelle par son nom. Il était mon père, et je devais faire avec. Je passais un dernier coup de chiffon sur la table lorsque Charlie fit irruption une fois de plus dans la cuisine.

-Bella ! Tu pourrais te garer autrement ! Je ne peux plus sortir ma voiture maintenant. Me gronda-t-il.

Ma voiture ? Mais comment ? Je l'aurais entendu si Alice l'avais déjà ramené. Cette vieille Chevrolet faisait un bruit de tous les diables…  
Je m'approchais de la porte et constatais avec effarement que ma Chevrolet était effectivement bien garée devant la voiture de patrouille de Charlie.

-Je vais la déplacer Char… Euh… Papa. Affirmais-je en sortant.

Bien évidemment, Alice avait laissé les clés sur le contact. Et quand je refermais la porte, l'odeur fleurie que j'avais sentie quelques heures plus tôt me submergea. L'odeur d'Alice… Ce parfum était si enivrant que j'en oubliais de démarrer. Charlie me sortit de ma rêverie en klaxonnant, et je démarrais au quart de tour, manquant de caler. Je surveillais dans mon rétroviseur la voiture de patrouille filler dans la nuit, lorsque dans l'obscurité, j'aperçus une tâche blanche. Rapide et furtive, elle disparut derrière la maison. Je me garais puis retournai à l'intérieur, en prenant soin de tirer le loquet avant de rejoindre ma chambre au premier étage. Cependant, le parfum d'Alice embaumait dans toute la maison. Au premier abord, je cru que c'était moi. Mais en entrant dans ma chambre, ma surprise fut à son comble. Devant moi se tenait Alice. Elle me souriait.

-Merci pour la voiture. Répliquais-je.  
-Je t'en prie. Tout le plaisir était pour moi… Enfin, ton tacot est vraiment lent… finit-elle par avouer.

Je fronçais les sourcils et afficha une moue qui fit éclater de rire la petite brune. Je me détendais un peu. Alice s'approcha de la porte.

-Bon et bien merci pour…

Je cherchais mes mots, mais rien ne venait.

-Alors à demain. Lui lançais-je. Passe une bonne nuit.

Je la regardais partir, humant une fois de plus son odeur. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et murmura.

-La mienne sera surement meilleure que la tienne.

Puis elle disparue, comme un courant d'air. J'ignorais alors ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Mais trop exténuée, je me jetais sur mon lit et ne mis pas longtemps pour m'endormir.


	3. Les secrets d'Alice

Merci pour les reviews et les follows, sachant que c'est la toute prmière histoire Twilight que j'ai écrit (y'a 3 ans quand même)

Bref, bonne lecture et le dernier chapitre devrait être là dans la journée.

* * *

Les secrets d'Alice

Deuxième nuit à Forks, et je dormis mal. J'avais fait un rêve étrange, qui même au réveil me poursuivait. J'errais dans une forêt, épaisse et sombre. Et je courais... Je fuyais, je ne sais quoi. Des ombres fantasmagoriques évoluaient autour de moi. L'une d'entre elle me parut familière. Je tentais de m'en approcher, mais elle était trop rapide pour moi. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle m'attirait. J'ignorais ce que c'était. Et tout d'un coup, le rêve changea. Je me trouvais à présent dans une grande clairière colorée. Il faisait bon. Le doux soleil réchauffé mes membres glacés. Et parmi les ombres, je la reconnue. C'était Alice. Elle s'avançait vers moi, mais quelque chose d'étrange déformait son visage si parfait. J'y décelais de la peur. Elle s'avança dans la lumière, et une aura d'une blancheur éclatante s'empara d'elle. Sur sa peau, des milliers de diamants scintillaient. Une rivière de diamant courait sur sa peau. J'aurais voulu la toucher, l'effleurer, du bout des doigts, mais à chaque fois que je m'approchais, elle reculait, comme effrayée du contact. Et à chaque fois, elle prononçait mon nom. L'étrange sensation de vouloir attraper quelque chose qui me glissait entre les doigts me frustra et je me réveillais en sursaut.  
Ouvrant les yeux, j'examinais la pièce. Rien n'avait changé. Mais il y'avait toujours cette odeur. Ce parfum délicat et fleuri d'Alice. Je me décidais alors à me lever. J'allais être en retard au lycée si je continuais à trainer ainsi. La maison était silencieuse, et j'en conclu que Charlie avait déjà du partir. Une fois douchée et habillée, je me rendis dans la cuisine ou mon père m'avait laissé la cafetière allumée. Je me servis une tasse avant de prendre mon coupe vent, mon sac, et d'aller à ma voiture. Cependant, au lieu de trouver ma vieille Chevrolet rouge délavée, je constatais, surprise, un bolide, jaune, flambant neuf, garé juste devant ma porte. Je faillis lâcher mon sac lorsque je vis Alice sortir de la voiture. En fin de compte, je n'étais pas vraiment étonné de la voir ici ce matin. J'étais persuadée que quelque chose s'était produit hier, entre nous, comme un lien, invisible et fragile. Je m'approchais donc d'elle et me sourit.

-Bonjour ! lança-t-elle.  
-Jolie voiture. Répondis-je.

En fait, je ne connaissais rien en matière d'automobile, et j'espérais secrètement que mon interlocutrice ne se lance pas dans un débat.

-Je peux t'emmener au lycée ? me proposa Alice.

J'acceptais, de toute façon, elle ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix. J'entrais dans la voiture au même moment ou Alice prit place derrière le volant. Elle démarra au quart de tour. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le parking du lycée de Forks. La conduite d'Alice me déstabilisa. Elle conduisait si vite...  
Je me rendais donc en cours, laissant libre court à ma rêverie. Le songe de cette nuit me laissait un goût amer. Je me demandais pourquoi ce rêve me hantait autant. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait Alice. Et je me rendis compte, au milieu de la matinée ce qui me manquait. Alice m'intriguais. Il fallait que j'en sache plus. J'attendrais le bon moment. A l'heure du repas, je me retrouvais, une fois de plus, assise en face d'Alice. Elle ne mangeait pas mais me forçait à me nourrir. J'essayais de lui poser quelques questions, mais elle les détournait toujours.

-Je vais te faire une faveur. Me dit Alice alors que nous quittions le réfectoire. Ce soir, tu viendras à la maison. Et je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras.

Satisfaite, je retournais à mes cours, attendant avec impatience que cette journée se termine. Alice me raccompagna à la maison, me conseillant de dire à Charlie que j'étais chez elle. Mon père n'y vu aucun inconvénient. Il avait même l'air satisfait. Charlie nourrissait une peur secrète. Que je ne me fasse pas d'amis, et que surtout, je reste cloitrée à la maison. Ce soir là, je m'occupais du repas, pendant que Charlie regardait un match de base-ball sur l'écran plat de notre salon. Je préparais des endives au jambon et l'odeur attira Charlie à la cuisine. Nous dînions ensemble et lorsque nous eûmes terminé, un coup de klaxon retentit. Mon père se précipita à la fenêtre et tira le rideau afin de voir à l'extérieur.

-Je crois que ton amie est là. Dit-il de sa voix grave.

Je me pressais pour débarrasser la table.

-Laisse, je le ferais. Reprit Charlie.

Je pris ma veste au passage et sortit. Alice, dans sa voiture me sourit. Je montais à l'intérieur. Et comme d'habitude, un silence gênant, s'installa entre nous. Elle prit la direction de la sortie de Forks et bifurqua sur un petit chemin, mal éclairé qui partait vers la forêt. La route n'était pas large, et je ne connaissais pas cette portion de la ville. La voiture fila, à la vitesse de l'éclair, sur cette route sinueuse. Nous continuâmes ainsi durant quelques minutes avant de trouver une ouverture dans la forêt. Une maison claire se détachait de la masse verte foncée. Alice ralentit devant le parking et coupa les gaz.

-Voila, nous sommes arrivées. Déclara Alice en sortant de la voiture.

Je la suivais, contemplant avec émerveillement cette bâtisse ultra moderne. De grandes ouvertures coupaient la maison en deux. La brune ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer. Une douce musique était diffusée. Le rez de chaussé était complètement ouvert. Aucunes cloisons ne départageaient les pièces. La grande cuisine occupait la partie du fond, et le salon s'étendait sur tout l'étage. Au centre de la pièce, trônait un piano à queue. Je m'approchais de l'instrument, le regardant avec admiration.

-Tu en joue? Demanda Alice en s'approchant de moi.  
-Non, pas du tout. Répondis-je, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'en offrir un à ma mère... Le jour où j'aurais de l'argent.

A part nous deux et la musique diffusée, il n'y avait personne.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là? Demandais-je en scrutant les lieux.  
-Si, ils sont là, mais ils sont... En quelque sorte... Cachés... Ils ne veulent pas déranger.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi ses parents se cachaient-ils? La brune me montra l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au premier étage. Je lui emboitais le pas. Nous longeâmes un grand couloir. Puis la brune s'arrêta devant une porte entre baillée. Alice m'adressa un signe de la main afin de la rejoindre. J'entrais dans la pièce qui me parut très grande. La décoration était simple. Deux grandes baies vitrées occupaient les murs du fonds. A la droite, à coté de la porte, un lit, et de l'autre coté, un immense placard. A sol, un épais tapis couvrait le plancher. Je regardais, de tout les cotés. Cette chambre devait au moins faire la taille de ma maison.

-C'est ma chambre. M'informa Alice en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Très… jolie. Admis-je.

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi répliquer. Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce, jusqu'aux baies vitrées. L'une d'entre elle était ouverte. Je jetais alors un œil à l'extérieur pour essayer de me repérer. Mais rien à faire, nous étions en pleine forêt. Je retournais auprès d'Alice qui m'invita à prendre place à ses cotés. Cependant, son sourire avait disparu, laissant place à présent à une mine fermée. JE l'interrogeais du regard, et Alice me dit.

-Tu veux savoir qui je suis…

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse. La brune prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je m'appelle Marie Alice Brandon. Mes parents avaient peur de moi et m'ont abandonnée dans un asile. C'est… En quelques sorte le docteur Cullen et sa femme Esmé qui m'ont recueillit. Depuis ce temps, je vis avec eux.

Je souriais à Alice car sa réponse me convenait. Mais la jeune femme, le visage fermé continua.

-Je ne suis pas… Celle que tu crois… Je suis une ombre, parmi tant d'autres. Une ombre dans la nuit… Je ne suis rien…  
-Si ! Répondis-je. Tu es quelqu'un, tu es Alice.  
-Tu voulais tout connaître sur tout, et j'ai envie de tout te dire. Au moins, je serais tranquille, après, si tu me rejette et je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas, mais je vais te révéler qui je suis réellement…

La brune fit une pause. Elle me transperça de son regard topaze.

-Je suis un vampire. Lâcha-t-elle.

Mon sang se figea. Le peu que je connaissais sur les vampires était dû aux séries et lectures que j'avais faites. Maintenant je comprenais. Je comprenais pourquoi Alice m'attirait tant. Tout en elle était fait pour m'amadouer. Mais, un point que je ne discernais pas, c'était, pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas déjà mordue ? Hier, alors que nous étions dans la forêt, elle en aurait eu tout le loisir ? Et aujourd'hui, alors que la maison était silencieuse… Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ? Même si mon attirance pour elle était extrême, je me reculais légèrement. Mais même ce mouvement, à peine perceptible, Alice le remarqua.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne ferais rien. M'apprit Alice.

Malgré moi, je lui souris. Sa main glacée, sur mon avant bras me fis frissonner.

-Je te promets Bella. Jamais je ne pourrais rien faire contre toi. Cela fait longtemps que je t'attends. Des années même… reprit Alice.

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille attentive.

-En fait, je suis devenue vampire à l'âge de dix neuf ans… C'était il y a quatre vingt ans en arrière. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ma vie d'humaine. Et aujourd'hui, en tant que vampire, je peux voir l'avenir. Enfin, des images assez subjectives. Et un jour, je t'ai vu… Arriver, ici à Forks.

Je restais abasourdie. Je n'en revenais pas. De plus, je n'arrêtais pas de fixer les yeux d'Alice. Cette couleur topaze m'hypnotisait. A chaque seconde, je voulais m'y noyer à l'intérieur.

-Je t'ai tellement attendue. Et maintenant, je ne peux plus te quitter. Avoua Alice.

Je me figeais. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus me quitter ? Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la brune.

-Tu te demande maintenant pourquoi ?

J'acquiesçais, tentant de cacher mon mal être. Alors, la brune s'approcha encore plus de moi. Sa main gauche vint se poser au creux de mon cou. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine et je fermais les yeux, me délectant de ce contact.

-Pendant cinquante ans je t'ai attendu, mais tu n'étais pas encore née. Alors j'ai pris mon mal en patience. Murmura-t-elle.  
-Mais comment ça se fait… Que… Enfin tu vois… balbutiais-je.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer. Et la brune se rapprocha encore plus. Je sentis son souffle, aussi froid que le blizzard, effleurer ma joue.

-Je vois le futur Bella et j'ai vu ton avenir, lié au mien… susurra la brune.

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

-Je t'ai vu, devenir comme moi… répliqua Alice dans un souffle.

Je me figeais, sa main avait bougé, et elle glissait le long de ma clavicule.

-Mais je serais incapable de te transformer. M'informa-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je sentis alors à cet instant son souffle dans mon cou. Je n'osais plus bouger, gardant les yeux clos.

-J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter. Ton sang est comme une drogue pour moi. C'est le moteur de ma vie. Ce qui me permet de vivre comme ton cœur…

Elle s'était tut. Sa main posée sur mon sein pour désigner mon cœur me fit sursauter. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux. Alice avait appuyé sa tête sur mon épaule et de son autre bras libre, enlaça ma taille. Je n'étais pas gênée de cette position, et étrangement je me sentais bien. Je n'avais pas peur, pas d'appréhension. J'étais bien et heureuse avec Alice.


End file.
